It's All in the Eyes
by darkpassion89
Summary: Zutara drabbles based off LJs zutara 100. Update: Dance: It was funny. Katara was dancing but Zuko thought it looked an awful lot like waterbending...
1. Truth

A/N: So i decided to do some drabbles. go figure. all are inspired by the LJ zutara 100 list. they are in no particular order. reviews make me happy. so please tell me honestly what u think. unless u're bashing my ship. then i don't want to hear from u.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar if I did zutara would have happened back in the 1st season when i fell in love with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had always been told that you could tell if someone was lying by looking into their eyes. Back in Ba Sing Se she could tell Zuko was sincere when he had told her he had changed. And again when he had betrayed them soon after. But when he found her in the Fire Nation she was conflicted. It had hurt too much to match gold with blue. Once she finally did through her stinging eyes she saw that once again he was telling the truth.


	2. Hair

A/N: ok so i send all my love 2 swimgoddess96 b/c u r the only 1 who reviewed. now this is a post war sort of silly drabble that i came up with and i love. so please make me happy and review. it honestly will make my day 2 see the alerts in my e-mail. : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had his head in Katara's lap as they sat on the expansive bed of the Fire palace. She was gently lulling him into sleep by running her hand through his hair.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?" he said not opening his eyes.

"I think you need a little trim," she stated.

His golden eyes snapped open as he stared at her. His hair was now down to his shoulders after taking months to grow it out. "Are you mad?" he said slowly. Sometimes he didn't know what to think of his girlfriend and her crazy ideas.

"I'm not asking you to chop off your top knot," she defended.

"Good," he said closing his eyes again.

Katara had stopped and was now using her hands to measure how much should get removed from his head. "I mean to just about here," she said stopping at his temple. "Like when the war ended."

Again his eyes snapped open, "Why in the world would you want it like that?"

"Why do you think I'd want it that way?" she countered her hands now at her sides. Zuko was sure that if they were standing they would be on her hips and both would be sparring in a matter of minutes.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe because I only now realized that I've fallen in love with a crazy woman."

"Zuko!"

"Katara I can't read your mind," he huffed sitting up.

She took a deep breath, "I prefer you with slightly shorter hair ok? I hate your long hair. I thought you looked sexier with it shorter."

Zuko just blinked.

"You wanted me to tell you so I did."

"I'm still not cutting my hair," he said moving off the bed.

"Zuko…" Katara protested chasing after him. "Just let me cut off a couple inches."


	3. Peace

A/N: u know when i don't get reviews that just means i have less motivation to do this. and i really enjoy doing this. especially when all i can think about is not only avatar, but zutara ever since i found out the date 4 it's return. which is in 4 days. and every time i think about it i feel as if i'm about 2 jump out of my skin. now i am actually quite pleased w/ this 1. especially since i just wrote it in a matter of minutes. the end was a little tough but i got it. reviews make me happy : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pale hand couldn't help but reach out and brush a chocolate strand from her face. Despite being covered in dirt, she smiled in her sleep stirring for a moment under his touch. The war was over, his father was dead.

Katara had been healing those around her for hours despite being a part of the battle herself. All the while her friends begging her to rest. It was only when Zuko had come to ask had she fainted into his arms. The only logical place he could think of to let her rest were his own chambers. The temptation to sleep was calling to him as well. But he stayed awake not really knowing why. He didn't need to keep watch, the world was at peace now.

The battle kept playing in his head in a continuous stream as he looked out upon the now orange sky that signaled the end of the day. Smoke rose from sporadic places and a few clouds marred the otherwise pristine image. A gentle hand on his back jolted him from his thoughts.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Katara asked softly. Her eyes only half open but the smile had disappeared giving way to her concern for him.

"You need your rest Katara," he said absently looking back out onto the quiet world.

She laughed lightly, "So do you?" Her hand trailed down his bare arm before resting upon the red sheets next to his own.

He sighed heavily. She slipped her mocha hand over his and gave it a squeeze surprising him momentarily.

"He's gone Zuko," she reminded him. "We're at peace now."

"I know," he muttered looking at their joined hands.

"That means you don't need to look after me while I sleep. That's Sokka's job."

"He and the Kyoshi warrior are making up for lost time," he said bringing his gold eyes to meet her blue ones.

Katara laughed, "I guess they deserve it. I can't really blame them."

A small smile tugged at his lips briefly before looking down once more, "Just go back to sleep."

"Just because you're gonna be Firelord soon doesn't mean you can boss me around," she smirked already closing her eyes and loosening her grip on his hand.

He smiled to himself, "Stubborn waterbender."

"Spoiled prince," she whispered.


	4. Blood

A/N: ok so thanks a lot to Sorgens Kammer for reviewing. it did lift my spirits 2 see that this morning. all my love goes 2 u 4 the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had gone to the river in order to bathe after riding on the Avatar's bison for days. He felt disgusting. But when he got there he noticed Katara's undergarments lying near the riverbank next to some of her blue outer clothes. However something was different. There were some small blood stains on them.

Frantically he began to look around. What if Azula had found them and taken Katara? He began calling out for her. This was bad.

"I'm right here," she huffed coming through the trees. In her arms were a pile of clothes all belonging to various members of their small group. "What's wrong with you?"

He sighed in relief, "I thought Azula might have taken you."

"Why would you think that?" she asked absently as she put the pile next to her own clothes.

"Because of those," he said pointing to her bloodied clothes. "I can't think of any other reasons as to why you would have blood on your clothes."

Katara placed her hands on her hips staring at the banished prince with raised eyebrows. "Is that the _only_ reason you can think of?"

"If that isn't it then what's wrong with you?" he countered still not understanding where the blood could have come from.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the pile in front of her, "Thanks for your concern over my well being Zuko, but unless you're going to help me go back and help find food."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Girls could be so impossible. Slowly he walked back to camp to find Toph and Iroh sharing a pot of tea while Sokka and Aang were looking for food.

"Did you have a nice bath nephew?" his uncle asked jovially.

"I didn't take one," he muttered.

"What eating you princess?" Toph remarked. "Did Sugar Queen's monthly problem get you a water whip to the head?"

Zuko was pretty sure his mouth had dropped open at the earthbender's admission. He groaned and ran a hand down his face. This was uncomfortable now and he felt stupid.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Iroh asked bringing his cup to his lips.

"Nothing uncle," he mumbled through his hands. "I'm going to look for food."

Toph cackled, "I think someone else has some monthly issues."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so not my best and i was in the mood 4 a silly 1 concerning this topic b/c everybody does depressing 1s b/c thats what u automatically think of. this came 2 me this morning actually. i'm still not completely sold on the end and if u don't it honestly tell me. i would really appreciate the feedback. i don't lie when i say reviews make me extremely happy : )


	5. Open

A/N: ok so thank u to AlinaAlone for the review and again 2 Sorgen b/c u r so awsome 2 me. so i came up with this out of the blue yesterday along w/ a few other ideas all 4 this drabble series so be on the look out 4 those. now as always reviews make me happy : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you had told Katara that there was more to the teen who had scoured the world for the Avatar had more going on underneath, she would have scoffed at you. If you had told her he was the least of her problems in the coming months, she would have gone on to rattle off things less important as a whole but still had to be done. If you had told her to trust him after he had given her enough reason not to, she would have stormed away without a word. If you had told her that troubled teen who betrayed her would seek her out for forgiveness, she would have shook her head in disbelief. If you had told her that it was the handsome young man who would rule the nation that had once struck fear in her heart Aunt Wu had referred to as her future husband, she would have looked at you as if you had lost your mind.

But as he softly whispered, "You look good in red." Into her ear above the noise of the party before slowly walking away to mingle with the other guests. She smiled to herself thinking back on all these things realizing she was now open to all those ideas.


	6. Mask

A/N: ok so idk about the ending on this 1. another 1 i just randomly came up w/ and liked enough 2 post. always looking 4 a beta. so if u want 2 PM me or email me. and i can not put my excitement in2 words 4 2morrow. i envy the canadians b/c they get 2 see it 3 hrs be4 the rest of us. grr. w/e its 2morrow and i can not wait! and of course love goes out 2 kitkat1327 4 reviewing. and reviews make me happy : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated wearing the mask. No, it wasn't the mask of the Blue Spirit, he had given up on that long ago. It was the stoic mask of the Firelord. He wore it day in and day out. To meetings, public appearances, whenever it had anything to do with the business concerning his nation. Every night as soon as the door to his chambers closed he traded the mask of the Firelord for that of a weary young man. Few people ever caught a glimpse of this side of him. The only time Zuko had ever looked forward to were the times he didn't have to wear any mask. These were the times in which he was just Zuko. Plain and simple.

He stood on the docks waiting. Finally a young woman in blue materialized at the top of the ramp and beamed at him. Her pace was quick until she reached the Firelord where she stopped abruptly. She was obviously trying not to laugh and soon his resolve began to slip. The mask of the Firelord had come off as he began to laugh which started her up. Katara took his face in her hands and gently kissed the Firelord.

"Getting tired of wearing it yet?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"All the time," he breathed moving in for another kiss.


	7. Kiss

A/N: i know i haven't updated in a couple days. i'm horrible. i shall save my rant about everything. actually i wrote 2 rants 1 about y i ship zutara in general and another about avatar period and thoughts on the 1st eppy b/c i just had 2 get it out. so if u want 2 talk about stuff PM me and all that jazz. shout outs 2day go 2 kitkat who is quickly becoming a favorite person in my life. read her stuff 2 its good. and dragon jadefire. thank u all 4 reviewing. ok another note i desperately need a beta cause i'm hitting a wall and maybe starting a zutara fic so again hit me up if ur interested. and on a final note reviews make me happy : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her favorite part of their intimacy were the kisses. Each one told her something different. The quick pecks were reassurances that they had a loving connection for the day to day monotony and more public displays of their love. Then the more intimate kisses were ones she loved. They were soft, gentle, everything love should be. They showed he cared for her with his heart and soul. Mostly these kisses represented goodbyes for long trips. But her favorite ones were the passionate, rough, earth-moving kisses. These made her knees go weak. And what they led up to was even better. But the passion encompassed in this one kiss was why she stayed. It meant he wanted, needed her. These were the reasons why hellos were so much better.


	8. Honor

A/N: alright so u lucky ppl get another 1 from me. this was gonna be another prompt but as i wrote it fit better 4 this 1. so after a little editing i came up w/ this. shout out 2 swimgoddess 2day. now enjoy. and reviews make me happy : )

* * *

The day a certain banished prince had joined their group she had her doubts. After all he had betrayed her once why wouldn't he do it again. She could never meet his gold eyes. The little things eventually had convinced her that he had truly changed for the better. And of course the way the old general seemed to bring out a more enduring side of his nephew.

Everyone else had turned in for the night except for the two of them. Katara couldn't help but stare past the fire and at the form meditating across from her. For the past few weeks she hadn't really talked to Zuko. Of course they had spoken to each other, if you could call it that. They ended up being arguments more than conversations.

But as Katara looked at him now she realized how much she wanted to finish the conversation they had started in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

"What are you staring at?" his voice said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she muttered focusing back on the fire in front of her.

Zuko huffed and resumed his steady breathing but this time following her eyes and focusing on the fire.

Katara watched as the fire and his breathing became one. Her blue eyes wandered back up to his face and found him in deep thought. "Zuko?"

"What?" he asked his voice a bit distant.

"Why did you come and find us?"

"I realized there were more honorable things in life," he answered staring at the dirt in front of him.

"Like what?" she pressed.

He breathed deeply and watched the fire react, "Like doing what _I_ think is right instead of what my father does."

"How honorable of you?" she smiled but he didn't seem to like her joke. "Sorry."

They sat in silence just listening to the crickets and the crackling fire.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled just loud enough so she could hear.

"For what?" she asked her eyes meeting his over the flames.

"For what happened in Ba Sing Se."

Katara turned away a slight blush crept into her cheeks, one she hoped he couldn't see in the dim fire light. "Thank you Zuko," she said quietly.


	9. Closed

A/N: well whadda know Mai was good 4 something afterall,. inspiring me 4 this drabble. lol. ok now i'm having issues w/ the like 80 ppl who read and only 1 reviews. it depresses me a lot. and as usual the shout out of love goes 2 the wonderful kitkat. so make me happy and review damnit!

* * *

Zuko had learned very early on that his relationship with Mai was how bleak she was. Every time he poured out his heart and express his feelings she would shut him down before happily giving him a kiss, and proceeding to walk away or change the subject. Aside from his interactions with her as a child he knew next to nothing about her. Many of their meals were in silence. Only occasional chatter about the food, scenery, or some other matter of insignificant importance.

Then he became reacquainted with a certain waterbender who was completely opposite of his girlfriend. Instead of being bored with everything she took to it with a passion and a fervor he had only seen in their fights. In addition to her constant chatter she was always smiling or laughing at something. When he sat by himself or was too quiet for her she took care to ask what was wrong. He had learned from his past experiences with girls that nothing seemed to suffice. That was until he sent his usual reply her way. She poked and prodded him until he would give a substantial answer. Unlike Mai who would brush off his feelings as if they were nothing, Katara would listen intently, commenting here or there when she felt they were appropriate.

As the days passed with more interaction with Katara and less with Mai. Zuko closed that chapter in his life to start anew with someone who showed that they cared about him, and not about how he should feel about them.


	10. Reality

A/N: wow i am on a role. now i'm being honest w/ every1 4 a moment. i literally write these right be4 i post (at least lately) b/c i like 2 see what i can come up w/ as i stare at all the prompts. i'm also music driven so many come out of w/e mood music i happen 2 listen 2 at the moment. this 1 did not. and this is not like all the rest of the fluffy 1s i've been doing lately. i warn of slight angst ppl. and its more dialogue driven which i'm more prone 2 do in other works and haven't done in here in a while. so enjoy ppl. thanks 2 kitkat (my love at this point lol) and 2 girlcat 4 reviewing. mwah now reviews make me happy : )

* * *

"You're lying," she whispered.

She looked at him through pained blue eyes not wanting to believe the words. She couldn't after desperately searching for the truth in his golden eyes she normally loved so much. Those always gave him away, even now she knew he was lying.

"You don't want this."

"If you would just try to understand," he began but she cut him off.

"No you understand," she snapped. "I know you don't really want this." She stepped closer to him clutching at his robes. Her attempts at keeping the tears at bay had now failed. "Zuko, please."

He looked away from her speaking low, "Katara if you could comprehend the reality of the situation."

Roughly she pushed herself away from him. "Our relationship has nothing to do with what they think," she hissed. "You love me…"

"That's not the point," he yelled silencing her. It was the first time he had truly raised his voice since they had gotten together, and it scared her. It only reinforced the truth that he didn't want to be doing this. She knew it.

Her tears had stopped as she stared at him. He couldn't even look at her anymore. She sniffled looking down briefly.

"If that's how you really feel," she whispered turning away. Briskly she walked through the hall. All the while tears began a steady stream down her face until she could no longer take it. Sobs shook her body causing her to halt her movements and lean on a nearby column. It was over.


	11. Weakness

A/N: alright i got 2 see the headband early not on cause they fixed it its on veoh so if u want go check that out. ok i won't spoil it but it is the funniest episode i've seen so far. i won't spoil anything else but i have some issues. so if u see it early or 2morrow feel free 2 PM or email me b/c trust me i will discuss it 2 know end. now i had 2 write this b/c there was no zutara action in the headband and i needed a pick me up. and this was my remedy. shout outs 2 kitkat, girlcat, bleeding crimson regret, and alinaalone. love ya all. reviews make me happy : )

* * *

He dragged his lips down her neck making her moan with a well placed kiss on her pulse point. He smirked inwardly at the feel of her racing heart. "Say it," he ordered his voice low.

"No," she said then gasped as his teeth grazed over the area of his last ministration.

He warmed his hands some more as they rested on her bare waist. She shivered at the change in temperature, but was determined not to give in.

"Say it," he said again raising his head to look into her eyes. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to give in.

She shook her head.

He picked her up and sat her on the table before kissing her. He was going to break her. He gently pushed her until she was flat on her back. Her hands had moved behind his head. All of these were signs she was surrendering. Again he moved to her neck back to her weakness. She arched up and moaned.

"Zuko."

He laughed pulling himself away from her neck, "I win."

She groaned as he slowly pulled himself away. Then a thought came to her and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

_Oh no, _Zuko thought to himself as he saw the smirk plastered on Katara's face.

She sat up her hands beginning to undo his robes, "You can't get me all hot and bothered without finishing the job."

He tried to push her hands away even though he really didn't want to, "Katara I have to get back to work." Her cool hands slipped over his chest making him bite back a moan of his own.

"They can wait," she told him her voice filled with her desire before capturing his lips.

He felt her slip his robes off his shoulders but he could do nothing to stop her. This was his weakness, _she_ was his weakness. He especially loved when she took control.

She knew she had him when his kisses became more aggressive. She broke away pulling his hips into hers with her legs. "You're not going to leave me like this are you Zuko?" she asked a teasing tone in her voice.


	12. Laughter

A/N: ok so zuko might be a little ooc but considering how ooc he's been on the show itself (especially that little thing in the headband) i think i get a little bumper room. ok so its not my best. its a cute little fluffy piece. i'm trying 2 update everyday 4 u guys and so far i've been good. and the reviews seriously keep me going. and shout outs 2. dragon jadefire and girlcat love ya. and of course reviews make me an extremely happy girl : )

* * *

Katara was bored. She looked around camp for something to do but found nothing. Toph and Aang were off practicing. Iroh and Sokka were playing a game of pai sho. And Zuko…well the last time she had seen Zuko was a little while ago. He hadn't seemed extremely happy either. Not that he ever was happy. She suddenly remembered that he had mentioned something about going to practice in the clearing nearby.

She found him sitting in the center in his usual meditative state. She tried to be as quiet as possible but failed when his gold eyes snapped open upon her approach.

"What do you want?" he asked grimly.

She shrugged and settled next to him, "Just looking for something to do."

"I'm sure my uncle can be entertaining enough," he grumbled closing his eyes again.

"What if I were to say," she began slowly. "That I enjoy your company more?"

Again he opened his eyes this time in shock.

"But there's something that bothers me about you," she mused enjoying the fact that she was annoying the firebender. Usually she bothered her brother when she was starved for entertainment but found that getting a rise out of Zuko was much more pleasurable.

He pursed his lips not wanting to have any interaction with anyone at the moment.

"I've rarely seen you smile," she continued. "And I've never seen you laugh. Why don't you laugh?"

"I'm not easily amused," he said then muttered. "Unlike some other people."

Katara narrowed her eyes. This was not supposed to happen. Now Zuko had the upper hand. She saw him sigh and shut his eyes. Suddenly Katara got an idea. Cautiously she placed her hands just away from his torso on either side of him that she could reach without touching. Then she started to tickle him. He began to wiggle and get away from her.

"What the hell…" he said trying to contain his laughter but finding it hard the more she got. Finally he broke but Katara didn't let up. "Stop," he gasped. "Katara stop it."

She did with a triumphant smile plastered on her face, "Well, I think I'm done here." She stood patting off the dust from her pants.

Zuko watched her go a couple feet before the familiar smirk appeared on his face and he rose. Before Katara could react she felt his hands at her sides tickling her. She cracked up and tried to get away. When she realized she couldn't she turned to retaliate.

"Zuko stop," she gasped for air.

"Not until you do," he laughed falling to the ground dragging Katara with him.

Their laughter filled the air until neither could get enough oxygen to continue. They rolled onto their backs panting. Various spurts of laughter erupted again until they were able to control it.

"Happy now?" Zuko asked.

"Very," she beamed.


	13. Reveal

A/N: ok this took me a little longer than the rest. and it turned in2 more of a 1 shot than a drabble. i think its decent not my best. shout outs go 2 kitkat and girlcat my super awsome reviewers. i feel like i should give u guys a prize or something. well reviews make me an extremely happy girl : )

* * *

Zuko sat observing the party before him. The Earth Kingdom had gone all out to please the other nations. And they were all there easily distinguished but their own patriotic colors. Greens, reds, and blues dominated the scene before him but one stood out in an outfit of orange. The Avatar was much like his element as he breezed through each important guest after only a few minutes of speaking with them. He saw his Uncle chuckle over something his Earth Kingdom companion said. Sokka sat stuffing his face while Suki looked on from a few feet away with some of her Kyoshi warrior friends as well as someone else dressed in blue.

His eyes stopped on Katara as she threw her head back and laughed. It was a beautiful sight. Her blue eyes were alive and joyful. Her blue dress hugging her curves which had filled out nicely. Her hair was half down and pulled away from her face. Her mother's necklace ever present on her dark neck. He watched as she fingered it absently. Over the years he had noticed that she did it out of nervous habit and for the occasional comfort.

Toph plopped into the chair next to him, "What's up Scarface? Still pining after Sugar Queen?"

The Fire Lord glared at her before realizing she couldn't see him. Instead he chose to remain silent.

"Hey, I've known all along," she admitted. "I can feel your heart race whenever she comes near you, and feel it skip a beat when she touches your arm."

Silently he sipped his drink. There was no use in denying it. It was Toph he was talking to, the human lie detector.

"So get some balls and tell her you love her."

"If I were to reveal something like that—"

"She's sixteen," the earthbender reminded him. "If I remember correctly that means Sweetness can marry."

"I'm very aware of that fact," he mumbled.

"So get off your ass and do something about it," Toph urged.

Zuko contemplated her words but was still unsure. What if she didn't feel the same way? He was the one who had chased her all around the world those few years ago. The one who had betrayed her underneath the very city he now sat in. Yet through all of that they had formed a friendship of sorts.

"Zuko," Toph said. "Trust me when I tell you that you should take the chance."

"And how do you propose I do that?" he countered knowing that Toph obviously had good reason for pushing him in the direction of Katara.

"Couldn't help you there Sparky," she said standing and walking away.

Zuko watched as the earthbender went off in the direction from whence she came. Then he turned his attention back onto the waterbender. He had to think of something, but what? His thought process was interrupted by a couple of delegates coming to talk business with him. He hadn't had much more time to think as he got passed around between the small groups.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Katara's voice injected as she took Zuko's arm. "The Fire Lord is needed for some urgent business."

Zuko nodded toward the other delegates before following Katara's lead, "What's the urgent business."

"Your sanity," she told him with a smug smile.

He laughed before all of his unfinished plans came crashing back into his mind.

"You looked a little bored," she continued. "So I decided to save you."

He smiled trying to come up with a somewhat coherent plan. Instead nothing seemed to come to mind. Then he saw Toph out of the corner of his eye. Even though her concentration seemed to be on the conversation going on around her, he knew she was really seeing what was going on between him and female on his arm. His mind kept screaming one thing, strangely enough with the voice of the petite earthbender, _Just spit it out._

"Something wrong?" Katara question bringing his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Uh…" he stumbled looking around to make sure they went relatively unnoticed considering his spur of the moment plan. "I just want to get away from all this noise."

"Yeah sure," she smiled. "Come on."

He followed her out into the hall where the commotion from the party had died down immensely.

"This better?" she asked

"Much," he smiled leaning on the wall. He sighed trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say and possibly for how she was going to react.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at her and could see the genuine concern written all over her face. She never was good at hiding her emotions. He scratched the back of head, "I, uh…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she pressed.

He could tell she thought it was something bad. Standing straight he moved a little closer to her, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He reached out for her hand. "Katara…"

"Zuko what is it?" she asked quietly.

He looked into the depths of her blue eyes taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you…I love you."

As usual Katara's emotions were written on her face, well all but the one he was looking for. Surprise was most evident but the response was lacking. In fact a verbal response was absent as well. This was not a good sign.

He dropped her hand, "I just thought you'd like to know."

_Agni how could I be so stupid?_ He cursed himself as he walked away. Just before he reached the doors to return to the party a hand grabbed his and spun him around. Next thing he knew soft lips had crashed onto his and dark hands had grabbed his pale face. His shock was replaced quickly by the passionate urge to reciprocate. His arms hugged her waist tightly as his tongue probed her mouth. Finally she pulled back first.

"You could give me a minute to process the information," she retorted.

He shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," she smiled. "You're the one who loves me. Then again considering how long it took for you to figure it out I'd say that the one I love is worth reconsidering."

He laughed shaking his head her words like a breath of fresh air.

"You want to go back inside?" she asked starting to dislodge herself from him.

"Not so fast," he said holding firm and laying another kiss upon her now slightly swollen lips.


	14. Siblings

A/N: ok so this is sort of 4 girlcat since she wanted 2 see the idea of the sokka freak out and then this came 2 me as a funny little pick me up. i like it in terms of context. obvously shout outs go 2 girlcat and dragon jadfire. thank ya very much. now the rest of u need 2 make me happy and review : )

* * *

"What's going to happen when your brother finds out?" Zuko asked pulling his boots back on.

Katara was brushing all of the natural accessories that had accumulated during their love making session. She wasn't all that found of sneaking around but it was for a few reasons. The first two being Sokka's sanity and Sokka's well being. She wasn't worried about what Sokka would do to Zuko. The firebender was more than capable of holding his own. To make matters worse they were still in the fire nation and Zuko was still in his father's good graces. Making secrecy an extremely important factor.

"He'll probably threaten you and try and take a few hits," she said absently fixing her hair back into the style of the fire nation.

Zuko scoffed standing to reach his shirt which had been discarded a good five feet away from where they sat. Katara took a few seconds as she rose to appreciate her lover's toned frame on his way back. He caught her and smirked, "I'd love to stay but…"

"You have to get back," she finished kissing him lightly. "I know."

He pulled his shirt over his head as she straightened her clothes. They then stood there looking at each other in silence for a moment neither really wanting to leave. Zuko then pulled her face gently towards his own for a slow passionate kiss. A promise that they would meet up again when the time was right.

"Get away from my sister you angry jerk!"

They both looked up in surprise to find Sokka wielding his club and running toward them from the edge of the clearing. Katara immediately stepped between her brother and Zuko.

"Sokka stop he isn't hurting me," she explained but obviously went unheard.

"When did start trusting Fire Prince's who already screwed us over?" the warrior continued his gaze never leaving that of the scarred prince. "He's probably just using you."

She felt Zuko tense at the accusation reaching her right hand out to his for comfort. "Sokka would you just calm down."

Apparently what she had done to comfort Zuko had made her brother livid as his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Stop touching my sister!"

Katara was about to open her mouth to say something but was stopped by another.

"Well, well Zuzu," Azula's icy voice came from behind them. Everyone's heart skipped a beat as they turned to see her emerge. "You discard Mai and soon after pick up a water peasant. How disgraceful."

"See I told you," Sokka proclaimed pointing in the direction of the Fire Princess.

Zuko took a step toward him, "I did not betray—"

"This is not the time," Katara reprimanded stopping Zuko. "We'll deal with him later, we deal with her now."

He exhaled before turning to face his sister.

"Every time we run into some guy," Sokka began again. "You have to go all goo-goo eyed over him."

"Sokka this is not the time," she snapped taking a defensive stance.

"Looks like my brother has picked up a whore," Azula smirked triumphantly.

Flames erupted from Zuko's fists at the statement and Katara looked appalled.

"First there was Haru," Sokka counted off on his fingers. "And then don't get me started on Jet."

"Jet?!" Zuko said picking up on the name.

Azula leaned on a nearby tree clearly amused by the conversation going on in front of her.

Katara faltered under his golden gaze, "I…we didn't actually do anything. In fact I froze him to a tree. And now is not the time to be having this discussion."

"And then I can probably throw Aang in there," Sokka continued.

"The Avatar!" the fire siblings both proclaimed one with more amusement than the other.

Katara spun on him, "Sokka I'm going to kill you if Azula doesn't do it first!"


	15. Skin

A/N: ok so i was a little surprised at the overwhelming response 2 my last 1. thank u 2 the usual dragon jadfire, girlcat, and kitkat. and 2 the new reviewers luluangel, ravenswood, and moonlightspirit. u all have my love 4 the day. now this is not as happy and ridiculous as the last one. but i enjoy it. and feel free 2 ask me 2 do certian zutarian situations and i'll work em in2 the promts or even do a whole new set but i'm a zutarian so they'd probably be centered around that. seriously i love the challenge its helping me better as a writer. anyway continue 2 make me happy w/ thise lovely things called reviews : )

* * *

Soft fingertips traced the outline of his scar that wasn't hiding beneath his hair. He exhaled slowly closing his golden eyes. She was enamored with the contrast of textures. The part of his face which hadn't been scarred was soft, smooth, perfect. In comparison the burn mark had a slight rubbery feel to it, it was slightly puckered atop his cheekbone, and it felt very thin as if it were to peel off at any moment.

Zuko had always tried to hide it, or ignore it. It reminded him of days better forgotten. Yet Katara tried countless times since the moment he stormed into her village looking for the Avatar, to imagine him without it and couldn't. It was what made him the man he was. It was one of the things she loved. And time after time as they lay in bed together she would always ask to touch it, study it. Her only response was a nod and the ritual continued.


	16. Eyes

A/N: ok so i wrote this late last night/early this morning i'll let u all read it and then i'll explain. i like the end. warning however of some ooc concerning zuko and katara.

* * *

Katara laughed as Zuko spun her around by her waist and threw her into the water. They're normal sparring session had turned into something more playful and relaxing. She was in her usual under clothes and he was without a shirt. They were still in the early stages of their relationship and had found that sparring was an excuse for them to be alone at least for a little while. As revenge Katara summoned a wave and washed Zuko off his feet. He laughed and she went to go help him up.

"We should be getting back soon," he said rising his body temperature a bit to evaporate the water.

"Just a few more minutes," she whined playfully wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's in it for me?" he smirked pulling her closer.

"Hmm," she said lightly kissing him. "You've been kind of bad today."

"I thought you liked bad?" he teased.

"Bad can sometimes be good," she murmured before pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Sokka and Toph had gone looking for the pair of benders since they had been gone for much longer than anticipated. Actually Sokka was being overprotective and brought Toph along only so she could help him find them faster. Toph knew exactly where they were and wasn't about to warn Sokka on their activities. This was gonna be good. As soon as they stepped into the clearing they stopped and the warrior's mouth dropped open.

"Toph cover your eyes," he yelled alerting the couple to their presence.

The earthbender snorted, "A lot of good that'll do Snoozles." She waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Besides you should be more worried about Princess and Sugar Queen sucking face half naked."

Sokka paused to process the information before training his blue eyes onto the disgraced prince. "Get the hell away from my sister you jerk!"

* * *

A/N: ok yea i'm sure ur all laughing hysterically. i did it b/c of the overwhleming response to the last sokka "freak out". and thanx 2 girlcat 4 reviewing. amd reviews would make me ecstatic : ) 


	17. Home

A/N: ok a little annoyed that 90 ppl read and i get 1 count em 1 review. that makes me mad and not wanting 2 write. and actually i haven't 2day this is from a couple days ago but then i ended up writing siblings instead. so my love 4 the day goes 2 moonlight spirit mwah. this is a cute drabble not my fav but cute. now u best be wanting 2 make me happy b/c then the drabbles might stop and thats not good so review por favor : )

* * *

Katara worked with the water in her one hand impatiently. It had been a month since she had seen her husband and it was killing her. She hadn't been sleeping well because she had grown so used to his warmth next to her. Even the turtle-ducks had been silent that day. Everyone anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Fire Lord. She sighed letting the water fall back into the pond. It was all too much.

A rustling sound came from behind her and she turned. There striding into the garden was her husband still in his traveling armor. Not even waiting another second she bolted across the remaining distance before leaping on him with a passionate kiss.

Zuko finally broke away beaming, "This is very unbecoming of a Fire Lady."

"My husband is home I don't care what people think," she said.

He chuckled before she kissed him again.


	18. Family

A/N: ok had this 1 4 a while but not entirely pleased w/ it. but its another cute 1 that i'm fine w/ posting. and now its funny when i threaten 2 not write the outpouring of reviews however i really don't want 2 do that again. so keep up my mood. reviews seriously do make me happy : )

* * *

Zuko always knew he wanted a family. It was as much a part of his birthright as his royal status. An heir to the throne was a give in. But whenever images of his ideal future family came to him in his dreams the woman who would bare his children never appeared. He had always thought it would have been some noble woman he would have married out of obligation.

Katara had always pictured herself back in the South Pole when she thought of a family of her own. The future love of her life was to be a water tribe warrior. His face never was a clear picture in her mind.

But know as they lay in each other's arms their thoughts had changed. Zuko saw a future filled with mocha skin and limitless ideas of what the future heirs to the Fire Nation throne would look like or even bend. Katara dreamt of a vast red palace filled with the laughter of children and the warmth underneath matching silk sheets with a scarred yet handsome man.


	19. Choices

A/N: writers block is settling in guys thats not cool. plus lame filler episodes don't help. but if u want 2 talk about it u know what 2 do b/c i have issues w/ a certian something that if u've seen the episode u know what i'm talking about. anyways. this i just came up w/. not my best but i did like how it came out. i know i 4got 2 give shout outs the last time but u r all my loyal readers and i love u and u know it. and ravenswood is a newbie so thank u. now 2 the rest of u who don't review do so b/c it really does cheer me up : )

* * *

Blue stared into gray as Gold stared into brown. All pairs pleading for understanding. Only two pairs begged a little harder.

"I'm sorry," a male and female voice whispered at once. "This is what I want."

Heads turned away their breaking hearts evident. If only they could understand. The final decision had been made and now the others had to comprehend it no matter how hard.

"I love him."

"I love her."

Lids squeezed shut followed by tense silence.

"Just be happy for me."

Slowly gazes were met this time with one sided disdain.

"You could always stay," two new voices spoke softly.

Heads shook, "No, I've made my choice."


	20. Memories

A/N: ok so i'm not a songfic person but i am really inspired by music. and this particular darbble is inspired by 1 of my favorite songs of all time Gravity by Sara Bareilles. i love her whole cd but this is my fav. actually i could come up w/ my own mental soundtracks 2 anything including zutara which i probably should. but anyways, shouts outs 2 the always lovely kitkat and girlcat and 2 conterra-san. thank u all. i have a good portion of my zutara story sort of mapped out so i might post that soon. but until then enjoy and make me happy by reviewing : )

* * *

Katara looked at Zuko now as he stood before her. They had shared every emotion in the book more than once. All the while she loved him. He was her entire world. Yet now…now he was being pushed out of her life by everyone else she held dear. She regretted calling out to him because now he stood there on the block of ice she called home, his face a stoic mask and his eyes angry. For a moment she thought she saw the tormented teen she had first met all those years ago. However the glint off of the golden emblem atop his head shook it out of her mind reminding her of the man she loved with her body and soul.

Thoughts of gentle kisses, playful smirks, and thoughtful talks now came to mind. An ache emerged in her heart thinking about not having all of those things in her life. She couldn't do it. Tears stung her eyes as she began walking towards him, ignoring the calls of her family behind her. Her stride came to a halt before him.

"I can't let you go," she whispered through a small sob.

He embraced her silencing the protests. She knew this was what she needed no matter what anyone said to her.


	21. Hands

All of teens stood on the deck looking out towards the Fire Nation. Judgment day was coming. They were all wrapped up in their own thoughts about what was to come. They were all a little scared but they knew it was something they had to do. To look upon their young faces you would see how many different kinds of sadness there are in the world.

The oldest teen bowed his head disturbed by the inevitable destruction of his home and family. The young woman next to him had noticed from the corner of her blue eyes. Her dark left hand reached out slightly and met his pale one. She ran her knuckles against his lightly then letting her fingers gently play with his. He exhaled slowly but kept his eyes closed as he returned the gesture.

* * *

A/N: ok this is me not being a happy girl u know y? b/c i got over 100 readers and NO REVIEWS! i'm mad. and really i don't know what 2 do 2 those who don't review at all and obviously read it b/c i don't know who u r. and i'm not gonna yell at those who do b/c at least i know they enjoy what i write. so really i'm gonna be a bitch 2 those who don't.

now this drabble actually came 2 me this morning not 2 long after i woke up. and i love it. b/c heres what i honestly would be happy w/ at the end of all this. i don't need a big profess ur love thing. a kiss would be nice of course. but truly just a moment like the 1 i did above would be plenty of cannon zutara but only if its at the end with no kataang. thats all i need 2 be a happy zutarian and the end of it all.

now that thats done review otherwise i will not be updating everyday. i'm serious b/c writers block is starting 2 settle in 2 so it won't be hard. now make me happy and review!


	22. Forgiveness

A/N: alright thank u 2 those who did review i really don't like 2 yell at u guys. and honestly who doesn't like some feedback on their drabbles. i won't be offended if u tell me u don't like a particular 1 either trust me i don't like what i write all the time either. plus any way in which i can improve my writing is always welcome. now this is a purely dialogue driven piece that again i thought up earlier 2day. i like the end and normally i have issues w/ endings. but keep making me happy and review please : )

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Katara yelled.

"I want your forgiveness," he shouted back.

The waterbender looked at him incredulously, "You want my forgiveness after what you've done?!"

"I'm sorry," Zuko repeated.

"You're such a selfish ass," she spat. "Every decision you've made has been for your own benefit and the benefit of your 'superior' nation."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said lowly looking away.

"Really because that's what your actions over the past few months have shown me. And actions speak far much louder than words Zuko." She was about to turn away but he stopped her.

"So what do I have to do for you to forgive me?" he asked desperate for an answer.

Katara's eyes softened a fraction, "Start acting like that man your mother wanted you to become."


	23. Blanket

A/N: alright another silly one but i love how this turned out. lol. i shall spare u an explaination. thanks so much 2 those who reviewed. u know i love u all. and keep em coming b/c they light up my day : )

* * *

Sokka had been walking through the Fire Palace looking for his sister. He had been informed that she was still in her room and being the good brother that he was, he decided to wake her up and have some fun with him and Suki. He approached the large red doors and knocked. Instead of waiting for an answer he just walked in, "Hey Katara you want come with me and…"

The words died on his lips as he saw Katara scrambling to cover herself with the red blanket while Zuko quickly took a place beside her lucky he still had his pants on.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka proclaimed his voice going up an octave.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Zuko growled. The men then flashed glares at each other.

"Sokka can't you learn how to knock?" Katara snapped tightening her hold on the fabric.

"I didn't expect…" he gestured towards them. "This!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Get out."

The water tribe warrior folded his arms over his chest, "Not if you're going to violate my sister."

"We're married," the couple insisted.

"That means nothing to me," he added.

Zuko and Katara both groaned before the firebender began removing himself from the bed. "I want you out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Out!" Zuko commanded now fighting to push his brother-in-law into the hall. After a bit of a struggle the Fire Lord managed to shut the door. However muffled protests could still be heard beyond the wood. He walked back over to the bed. "Now where were we?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well now I'm not in the mood anymore," Katara huffed.


	24. Tears

A/N: Thank u 2 all of my reviewers and a big shout out goes 2 Pink Illusion b/c u reviewed every single 1 of my chapters basically in 1 sitting ur insane and i love u. Now this drabble is a bit sad yet i oddly like it. so i hope u do 2. now make w/ the happy and review : )

* * *

Just as dawn broke over the horizon Katara had found Zuko kneeling over the bodies of his sister and father, their bodies not yet cold.

"Zuko," she called softly.

He didn't move. Instead he had just kept trying to halt the tears that were streaming down the pristine side of his face. He could not understand how he could mourn his sister or his just dead father. If that's what you could really call them. Both were more suited for the title of tormentors than anything else. However they were still his family and that was the only reason he could come up with.

"Zuko?"

The voice of the waterbender made him snap his eyes open. Her soft footsteps came closer, but he remained where he was.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked reaching for his shoulder but stopped momentarily when she saw his face. Her heart ached a little for Zuko. She understood that although they were evil they were his family. He had a right to grieve. "Oh, Zuko," she sighed hugging his shoulders from the side.

At the embrace he leaned into her relishing the comfort she offered. There was no point to hide the tears now. The embrace reminded him of his mother's caring and loving nature, which only reminded him of more of the family he had lost during his lifetime. His body shook as a sob overtook him and he buried his face into Katara's arm.


	25. Obsession

A/N: alright i know this is late 2day but i still did 1 and i like the idea and the end was giving me issues again but i think i did a good job considering what i had before. now i can't wait 4 2morrow's episode. i have no words plus i have a thing 4 boys and blades hehe. and supposedly something huge is gonna happen at the end. so yea. thank u 2 every1 who reviewed although u all know that cause i always respond. now please continue 2 make me happy cause i really need it right now : )

* * *

From afar he watched her face light up with a smile which carried into her eyes. His gold eyes focused on her lips committing their texture and shape to memory. He watched her tongue briefly sweep across before she talked through her smile. He couldn't help it. He was a man obsessed.

She laughed making her smile wider and showing perfect white teeth. He loved every second. Suddenly the smile disappeared and gold met blue. Her brow was furrowed slightly and she looked puzzled. He shook his head a little. She raised her eyebrows, while he nodded.

She looked skeptical but turned back to the conversation she had been holding. Her smile had disappeared and a part of his heart sank with her lips. Yet he continued to stare. It was only a matter of time.

Sure enough their eyes met once again. This time his obsession went from ear to ear in amusement. He returned the gesture with a small one of his own. And the grin gracing her lips lifted his spirits just enforcing how obsessed he was with watching her smile.


	26. Touch

A/N: alright sokka's master made me beyond excited. obviously if u want 2 chat PM me. gah and in honor of next week which looks freaking awsome but i may not update thats an issue cause i'm going home next week so we''ll see. but in honor of zuko shirtless looks off in2 distance and remembers agni kai of the 3rd episode i have written this. hope u enjoy. and make me happy cause i really really need it and review : )

* * *

Katara remained the dutiful sentry above Zuko. In their last fight a few of Mai's blades had caught on the prince's side. He had been knocked out for the past few hours and Iroh had decided to get some sleep leaving the healer to take care of his nephew. Her gaze traveled to where the marks had been. Then her blue eyes wandered more over the toned torso and found that she couldn't stop. His stomach was well defined into six perfectly spaced small squares and his chest muscular but not overly so.

Zuko's body was so good to look at that she just slowly reached out to run her fingers across his stomach. Just as her fingertips touched his hard stomach a hand grasped her wrist emitting a gasp from her lips.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked staring her down.

She pulled away from him, "I was…I was just making sure…" She gulped hard trying to put the words together into something coherent and logical. "I was making sure your wounds had healed properly." She stood quickly. "I'll go and tell your uncle you're awake."


	27. Letters

The young Fire Lord paused in his work to rub his strained eyes. He had been pouring over all the documents and letters on his desk for hours. Now he could barely focus. There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer his uncle swooped in.

"Uncle now is not the time," he groaned burying his head in his hands now finding a dull pain emerging behind his eyes.

"Zuko you've been working too hard," he said settling in a chair on the other side of the overcrowded desk. "I've arranged for some tea to be brought up."

"Uncle—"

Zuko was silenced by a dull thud coming from the door. He looked up to see Katara slowly opening the door with her blue covered hip. He soon saw that the reason for her movements was her concentration on trying not to drop the tray she carried. Once she was inside she locked yes with the firebender and smiled.

"Tired yet?" she asked sounding much more cheerful then what he wanted to be around right now.

"Why are you here?" he asked his irritation beginning to show.

Katara's face fell as she reached the desk. Iroh sensing the tension decided to play peacemaker.

"Now Zuko that's no way to treat a lady," his uncle chided. "I personally asked Katara to bring the tea."

"But I didn't ask for it," he groaned frustrated with the whole situation. It was bad enough that his uncle had to come and bother him, now he had to deal with an aggravated waterbender. "Now just leave."

Blue eyes narrowed and dark skinned knuckles turned white. "You know what? Fine, take your damn tea," she said slamming the tray on the table knocking over not only the teapot but the ink that had been sitting on a clear spot.

Immediately Zuko rose to avoid getting anything on his robe. He cursed under his breath and instantly tried to salvage anything.

"Oh Zuko I'm so sorry," Katara gasped scrambling to help him.

His anger had finally boiled over, "Just get out of here peasant."

"You know just because your Fire Lord does not give you permission to be an asshole," she retorted continuing to help him sort through all the ruined papers.

Iroh just stood back watching the two teens bicker. This was not going how he wanted it to. As he watched both of their hands reached for a letter at the same time and they both paused for a brief moment. Blue and gold met for a fraction of a second as their words were silenced. However Zuko dropped his gaze quickly.

"Don't blame me because you're too emotional," he muttered reaching for another page.

"I'm emotional!" she screeched continuing. "Don't you start with me about who's emotional?"

The two benders were too busy arguing to notice a grin spread across the old general's face. So there was hope after all. Quietly Iroh decided to remove himself from the room thinking that maybe it was a good idea to have Katara bring his nephew tea while he worked tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: alright so writer's block (among other things) got 2 me so i'm sorry i really did try but it just wasn't working. however i realized that i had been negelecting 2 important zutara factors. 1) the fights b/c thats one of the main reasons we ship what we do and 2) good ol' meddling uncle iroh. which i got stuck and wasn't gonna finish this until 2morrow but i watched a wonderful clip on livevideo from the beach a lil while ago. and its ytv so some of u might have seen it. but if u haven't look it up it might be on youtube soon not sure. i'll be glad 2 send the link. but and brace urselves 4 the excitement, MAIKO WILL END ON FRI! just watch it i love it. and zuko's hair looks even more like it does on the mag cover now hehe. i love it. anyways reviews would seriously make me happy after the week i've been having plus give me a boost since i have 2 back 2 back tests 2morrow. so please review : ) 


	28. Silence

A/N: alright sorry guys its been an interesting/trying few days plus i went home 4 about a day and a half. but i did this b/c avatarkiba wanted some fluff so thats what i did. i don't about the end but i do like the idea. its sort of a rewrite of 1 i never posted b/c i didn't like all that much. i hope u enjoy it and i did finally post the beginning of my actual zutara fic. it might sound like a conventional 1 at 1st but trust me i have a few surprises up my sleeve as kitkat knows. although even she doesn't know everything. but as always guys reviews r greatly appreciated and loved : )

* * *

Katara has never liked true silence. There has to be some sort of noise. Not always talking but just…something. There has to be something for her ears to tune into whether it be the wind, crickets, the crackling of the fire, her brother's light snoring, Appa's groans, Momo's purrs.

A strong heartbeat rang in her left ear along with the echoed breathing of her bedmate. She ran her hand gently across his ripped stomach savoring the moment. It was nothing new by any means, but when he was gone the silence in the room kept her up most of the night. Now Zuko was home sleeping soundly at her side. Giving her something to fill her ears with other than the annoying ring of nothing.


	29. Ashes

A/N: guys this has been a shitty week 4 me so sorry 4 the lack of updates however i did manage 2 pump this out and another chapter of my story which i think all of u should read : ) i know i'm shameless. but i really think u guys would like it just all the fluffy stuff is coming a little slower on that 1 b/c i want a natural evolution of a relatioship. well i shall spare all of my troubles of explaining stuff so enjoy and please review it cheers me up 2 know what u guys think of these even if u don't like them. so review damnit lol jk (sort of) : )

* * *

At this very moment Katara didn't think Zuko could shock her as much as he currently was. Just a second before the firebender had grabbed her abruptly and placed his lips on hers. Unlike the first action his kiss was a little more gentle. Which was surprising, Zuko wasn't really known to be gentle. The kiss began to deepen going from not just lips massaging each other but tongues. Katara couldn't believe she was responding to him. He was there enemy, but it felt so damn good.

Something occurred to her as their tongues battled for dominance, he didn't taste like ashes. She had no idea why she had ever thought he would taste like ashes. Yet she was pleasantly surprised to find that he tasted of spices she couldn't name but assumed were native to his homeland. The only thing her brain seemed to be computing now was how right it all felt.


	30. Dance

A/N: ok so this is my drabble dedicated 2 kitkat b/c her b-day is 2morrow so happy b-day and i shall talk more at the end.

* * *

It was funny. Katara was dancing but Zuko thought it looked an awful lot like waterbending. Apparently she and the Avatar were doing something they had done together from long ago. Zuko had to admit he was at least a little jealous. The dance did look good. Finally they stopped and applause erupted from the all around the room, however not from the stubborn and brooding firebender.

Katara had turned and saw Zuko's frown. "What's wrong?" she asked coming around the back of his chair.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

A smirk then graced her lips realizing why he was in such a bad mood. "Are you jealous?" she asked in a teasing way.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" he countered.

"Oh I don't know," she said moving in front of him. "Maybe because your girlfriend was dancing with another guy."

Zuko scowled avoiding her eyes.

"Well maybe if you had wanted to dance with me in the first place," she goaded knowing this would aggravate his pride enough. "Then maybe you wouldn't be so upset."

"Fine," he said standing. "But it's not going to be fun."

"Oh please Zuko," she scoffed. "Just relax and loosen up. It's like waterbending, Yue knows you've seen me do it a countless number of times."

Zuko wasn't about to admit that his mind was other things when she would waterbend. Sometimes it was the fight itself, and other times it was what she was wearing or lack thereof. Katara had grabbed his hand and had already led him to the dance floor before he could protest even more.

The music began and Katara moved with it. Zuko on the other hand stood in his spot. Not long after Katara stopped hands on her hips.

"This was your idea you know."

"I have a better idea," he said taking a stance normally reserved for firebending.

Katara was completely and utterly confused, "What are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead," he said and the familiar smirk that made her stomach flip graced his face.

She was skeptical but took a waterbending stance. Zuko then began to do both water and firebending moves mixed into one. Slowly at first so Katara could get the hang of it but she was a fast learner. Soon they moved in synch each doing moves to compliment the other. Neither had noticed the silence that had descended over the crowd around them nor had they noticed that the other dancers had stopped to watch. But once the song ended with them standing an inch apart breathless from the motions, cheers erupted from those around them. They both seemed surprised by the noise but took a polite bow before going back to their seats.

"Well that was fun," Katara beamed kissing him lightly.

A smile briefly appeared on his lips before he plopped into his chair. He was exhausted and it was one dance. "I'm never doing that again," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: ok so yea u know the drill about contacting me but know that i have seen episodes 6-9 thanx 2 the wonderful internet and i shall spoil nothing. i just have 2 say that the 1st part of the invasion nightmares and dreams was the funniest episode of avatar EVER! thats right i said it. although eh yea i shall refrain from saying anything. although big twist at the end of episode 6 man watched that yesterday and freaked out. actually i freaked about 2 things the 2nd might not be that obvious but still. PM me or email me 2 talk. and of course reviews make me oh so happy : ) 


End file.
